Hide and Seek
by leisurestars
Summary: Modern AU. Amidst a simple game of hide and seek, Arthur confesses, but Merlin believes its all part of the game. That is until he realizes that Arthur is in fact telling the truth. - Merlin/Arthur, Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

**x**

A distinct sounded across the area. Merlin watched from his spot as a figure with a noticeably blond head approached the open passageway that led to the kitchen. There was no way Gwen, who was hiding behind a counter, even had a chance of escape.

Merlin held his breath as he saw his friend round the corner when he suddenly heard the distinct sound of a small crunch. He looked down to see the remainders of a smashed up potato chip clinging loosely to his shirt.

"Stupid potato chip," he grumbled.

That did it. The blonde figure stopped rummaging through the cabinet and quickly made a sharp turn in the opposite direction. He stopped several centimeters away from a brown cabinet and bent down.

Gwen froze in her spot just a few inches next to the stairs. She caught his eye and gestured to the blonde figure still hunched over the brown cabinet. "Move away," she mouthed as best as she could.

Merlin drew back the blue curtains and tiptoed his way to the opposite room, the guest room. He had just crept through the door when he felt his shirt caught up in the hook of a small branch. The noise of it ripping was surely loud enough to sound across the whole floor.

He gulped, eyes darting to the door and to his new surroundings. At the sight of the bed, which was not too far away, Merlin flung himself down. But in his rush tripped on his feet and landed beside the wall with a loud thud.

The next thing he knew he was greeted by a familiar set of blue orbs facing his. "Funny to find you here, Merlin," Arthur teased lightly.

Merlin glared. "Alright," he grumbled knowing that the blonde wanted to be relieved of his position. "Just tag me so that I can be _it_, while you run off to your new hiding place."

Arthur made no move tag him. Smirking slightly, he placed both hands on either side of Merlin, effectively pinning him. He moved closer until he was only a head away from Merlin's own face.

"Aw—c'mon, Merlin. You know you want to kiss me." He grinned widely, showing crooked teeth.

Merlin bit back a laugh. "Ha, kiss you?" he declared, eyes crinkling with mirth; he missed the hurt look that was on Arthur's face as his grin instantly formed into a frown. "In your dreams, Pendragon."

He looked towards Arthur, who by now had a forced grin on his face. Merlin blinked once, and then eyed the blonde's tight smile. He swallowed, realizing his mistake. "Shit you really are serious," he muttered, more to himself than the light-haired boy who was still above him.

"And now you know that I wasn't playing around," Arthur agreed. He gathered himself up and stood still.

Merlin followed soon after. "Shit I really am sorry, Arthur. If I had known that you had feelings for me I would have—" Merlin voiced out sounding desperate.

"What would you have done? Play around with my emotions? Well I don't think so, Merlin." He turned and left the room.

"Wait, Arthur!" Merlin called. He followed the other boy, and in his haste he had managed to grab one of Arthur's long sleeves. The blonde merely pulled back and was instantly free.

"Arthur!" he tried again as he saw the blonde nearing the stairs.

Arthur smiled and glanced over. "Just forget I ever said anything, Merlin. After all it's just a game."

"No, Arthur!" Merlin called out, but Arthur was swallowed by the darkness, and Merlin was now it.

**x**

The first person he found was Morgana, who had locked herself into an empty closet. But as he approached her spot, he caught her glare, and thought better of it and moved on. If he had tagged her then she would have, no doubt, made it her goal to tag him just to get revenge. Merlin shivered at the thought of a vengeful Morgana. There was no way he was facing that witch in the dark, by himself.

At least there was another person in the room, whose hiding spot was so obvious, he had practically stuck out. The person was using the pillows on the bed as a cover. There was a pair of legs sticking out and feet covered with white socks. When Merlin had lifted one of the pillows he caught sight of a dark green shirt and knew instantly who it was.

"Game over, Arthur," he declared and attempted to pull the blonde to his feet.

Arthur did not respond and it was only then that Merlin found that the blonde was half asleep. "Arthur, wake up!" he hissed, shaking the blonde.

Slowly, Arthur seemed to wake up and his eyes widened considerably in surprise upon seeing the other boy.

"Merlin!" he shouted as he nearly jumped off the bed.

"I found you, sleepy-head." Merlin grinned at him.

"Huh? I wasn't even trying to hide," Arthur grumbled, planting his head back into the pillow.

"C'mon Arthur," Merlin near half-whined. "I'm not going to fall for that again."

"But I'm so sleepy," he muttered, with his voice slightly muffled.

"You can't be serious, Arthur, it's still early in the night!"

Arthur said nothing.

"Aw—c'mon Arthur, be serious about this," he nudged Arthur with his foot.

Arthur faced him, eyes showing just how serious he really was. "Who says I'm not serious, Merlin?" he asked, locking his gaze with Merlin's.

Merlin gulped, remembering Arthur's earlier confession. "I didn't mean it like that, Arthur," he mumbled.

"You mean about the game?"

"No. I—" He could feel his face heat up at his next words. "I mean what you said earlier. You know, your feelings towards me."

"Really?" the blonde questioned, not sounding all too encouraged.

"Yea," said Merlin, looking anywhere but at Arthur. "And the truth is, I really am sorry about what I said earlier."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No."

"Then spit it out. What could you possibly have to say that will fix this, Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't mean by words, Arthur," he whispered.

"Then what—?" Arthur began, but his words were cut off when Merlin gently placed his lips firmly over his.

When Merlin pulled back, the grin on Arthur's face was unmistakable. Merlin wore the same expression, his eyes twinkling with obvious delight.

"Now what?" Arthur uttered, as he breathed in Merlin's scent.

Merlin bent over and captured his lips. "Now you're it."

End.

**x**

**Author's Note: **I would really like to thank, Tidus'luvr, for her help with this story. Without her this story would have a been a mere mess of words and sentences that would probably just confuse you. Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed it. :D

Comments are nice. :3


End file.
